1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a color coded system and method to enable young children to easily and reliably place their shoes on the correct feet.
2. Background Art
As will be known to virtually any parent, young children who are old enough to dress themselves frequently place their shoes on the wrong feet. To a large degree, the foregoing problem is caused, because the child cannot adequately distinguish one shoe from the other. Moreover, even if the shoes can be distinguished from one another, there is no reliable way for the child to match his shoes with the correct feet. Consequently, the child may become confused and frustrated over repeated attempts to put his shoes on the correct feet. Likewise, parents may become frustrated over continuously having to correct the placement of their child's shoes. Moreover, the child could fall because his shoes do not fit properly such as when they are placed on the wrong feet. Similarly, shoes that are placed on the wrong feet are likely to be uncomfortable and a source of pain to the child.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have available a low cost, easy to use system by which to teach children to reliably distinguish their shoes from one another and then place their shoes on the correct feet.